Haunting Memories of the past
by Ryou's Princess
Summary: Ok this is basically about Kuro. He is being plagued by memories of his childhood and his family. Things he hoped to forget about just keep popping up to annoy him it seems like. I suck at summeries XD


Chapter 1

As the sun was barely peeking from the ridges of the sea, and the moon was coming up into the night sky, a hand full of pirates set out to locate the teasure they had heard about. There at the docks of a medium sized village was the ship of the Kuro Neko pirates. It had been docked there for the past few hours, and they were now making their move.

The leader of these pirates stood at the entrance to the village awaiting his men to tell him where the teasure they sought after was. They rest of his crew waited behind him. As a rather slim looking man with a weird hair style made his way back to his captain, he stopped infront of him and told him. "We have found it. It seems the Marines have it in their possession...Do you want us to move in?"

As he pushed up his glasses, the moon reflected of them. A smirk crept its way to his face. "Yes...the sooner the better." He replied and turning around he told his crew "Lets go. We will retrieve this treasure and set out before daybreak." With that said he turned back around till he was facing the town once again and then set out. His men following close behind.

As they crept through the town the black hair man's thought of how, he hadn't been back to this town since he was younger, and for good reason. He had never planned to come back, but seeing as the prize he wanted was here he put his past behind him once again.

As he walked on through, a small part of his past seemed to start nagging at him from the back of his mind, after all these years. As he walked down the roads he saw a small almost worn down house and he started to recall one fo the days like it had happened yesterday.

-------------------

_In the warm summers day, a young boy around the age of 10 sat under the tree reading a book as he usually did. _Could he possibly get anymore annoying?_ the boy thought as his brother who looked to be the age of 16 was playing around, as he was kicking a ball at the small tree infont of their house back and forth. He had white hair that went to about the middle of his back put up in a ponytail, and emerald green eyes. _

_"Kuro! Come on this is fun join me!" He called out to the younger boy who scowled._

_"Leave me alone Shiori! I just want to read." He replied to his brother, which resulted in him going over to him leaning on his head. _

_He put on a fake pout glancing down at him. "Aw come on, you can read anytime, lets hang out." _

_"I don't like hanging out.." He said simply. Shiori sighed and nodded._

_"Fine fine, but you will hang out with me one day even if I have to force you to." He joked._

_-----------------_

As Kuro brought himself out of his thoughts he scowled at himself_ No! I refuse to think of that man ever again. He has nothing to do with me anymore..._

Once they came to the marine base he looked up, his glasses gleamed in the moon light. "Now then, lets take them out silently. We get the treasure and leave."

His men nodded as they all prepared. As they snuck their way in the took them out one by one, untill they go to the leader. He stood to be five foot nine, Short raven black hair, and matching eyes, he had tan skin, and a slinder figure. "Your not going anywhere. I don't know how you pirates got in here, but you won't be going any further."

Kuro came infront of his crew chuckling. "Rino, it hasn't been long enough since I last saw you. I thought you died years ago." This made the taned man to scowl as he clentched onto his rifle.

"I see you haven't changed in all these years still the same greedy person you were then. And no...I didn't die..but you brother on--" He was cut.

Kuro glared maniacally at him. "How dare you concider me that bilgrats, brother! Even after he is dead, thats what you were going to say right?" He then calmed down "I could care less what happened to him. He is no brother of mine, and I do say he deserved to die."

Rino glared at him and then aimed the gun at him. "You are under arrest. You attempt to leave, and or get passed and I'll shoot." He said walking over to them. Kuro stood there mockingly letting him get closer.

_Thats a good boy...come closer...closer to your death. You and THAT man we're close friends, you can still be close friends even in death_. He thought "Alright, I surrunder" He lied mockingly.

As the Marine commander came close enough to capture him, Kuro reveal his weapons from underneath the cloak he was wearing. In a swift fast movement the rifle was split down the middle along with the marines arm. With his other hand he grabbed his arm and held back a scream as the blood seeped down his hand and fell to the floor making a fresh puddle.

"I won't be capture so easily." He lifted his blades and quickly brought them down cutting the man into shreds. The remains of him fellinto the pools of blood. The Pirate captain pushed up his glasses as he continued walking untill he found the thing he had came for in the first place. "Lets get this back to the ship." He ordered.

They all nodded as a few and picked up the treasure, and out the door they fled, and back to the Ship. Kuro glanced down at the now shredded Marine and sneered "They man was an over confident fool who deserved to die." He told himself as he started walking off but stopped as something caught his interrest. Bending down the man picked up a small pouch that was around the mans neck. Opening it and poor the contents into his hands he stared at it for a moment then dropped at as he shook his head. More memories came from the small gem that was in it.

-------------------

_"Hey Kuro! Look at this" Came the voice of the white haired teenager, as he walked over and sat down next to the younger boy. Glancing up the look on his face read 'Get the hell away from me you moronic idoit' the the younger dare not say it..not that the older would anything but laugh and make a comment.He truely was an idoit. the older boy though didn't seem to get the meaning behind the look, and chuckled "Here I found this while I was on Duty Yesterday" He told him as he pulled out a shining blue crystal shapped like a small dagger looking thing._

_Kuro pushed up his glasses as he stared at the crystal. It was indeed a rare, and beautiful find, but he wouldn't say that. "What about it Shiori?Its just a shinny rock, gem what ever you want to call it."_

_The older boy sighed as Kuro said this. It seemed no matter how hard he tried to get closer to his brother, Kuro always pushed him away. "I was just wanting to show you is all. Here you keep it Kuro, something from me to you." He told him and gave him a warm brotherly smile._

_---------------_

As the though of all this came back into his mind it made him sick thinking over his brother, and his brothers warm comforting smile. Feeling something trinkle down his hand he glanced down to see the gem he had squeezed in his hand, had wound up cutting him, and now blood was coming out and landing on the floor. He shrugged it off as he stood up and glanced once more at the crystal and tossed it to the ground, and then walked off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okie dokie! I have redone the first chapter! Enjoy!


End file.
